Not So Distant Memories
by Serah Villiers
Summary: "You once told me that you'd come running, all I had to do was whistle. Well I'm whistling now Tidus." Yuna goes to the Farplane, thoughts focused on Tidus. Will she get to see him, though? TidusxYuna


**One shot. Post FFX, Yuna x Tidus pairing.**

****

**_~*~Not So Distant Memories~*~_**

_You once told me that you'd come running, no matter where I was, no matter how far away, if I was in trouble all I had to do was whistle and you'd be there by my side. Well I'm whistling now, Tidus. _

She had been fighting the impending meeting for a while now, always finding some excuse to not come to Guadosalam, her favourite being that it reminded her of Seymour. Although lingering thoughts of the half-Guado sometimes fluttered through her mind, this was not the truth.

She drew in a shaky breath as she passed by the solemn Guado, they were all lounging about in their newly found depressed state. Most didn't even bother to give her a second glance, wallowing in their own self pity.

It saddened Yuna, to think that all she had worked for was to bring happiness to Spira; to _all_ of Spira. Yet this race of people couldn't rejoice, couldn't find it in their cold hearts to be happy that Sin was defeated. Only sitting around awaiting the day of their demise. 

She passed by a group of children, who were half heartedly throwing a Blitz ball between themselves, trying to keep her attention focused she ignored them, she ignored everyone. It was their choice, why should she feel guilt? There was no answer, but one thing was for sure; she did.

She slowly made her way through the settlement, noting that all of the guards had left their posts outside Seymour's old mansion; in fact the whole area was void of Guado. An eerie silence hung heavily in the air, and it caused discomfort to Yuna, who decided to walk quickly past. Until she caught sight of Tromell.

He was sitting to one side, staring up at the doorway, a tear caught in his eye that was simply refusing to fall. Yuna cautiously walked up to him, clearing her throat loudly he slowly turned around, a disinterested look on his face.

Yuna smiled sadly, and though it looked as if Tromell attempted to smile back, it came out more as a frown. He turned back to whatever it was that had previously occupied his attention. 

Yuna felt a stinging at her eyes, just being in this place was upsetting enough. She turned around and headed for her original destination. 

"Lady Yuna, right this way…"

Yuna bowed politely to the Guado at the entrance and stared ahead, determined to make her feet move.

'Come on Yuna, you've made it this far…just a little further…'

She repeated such mantra in her head as she made her way up the stone stairway pausing briefly she recalled her last visit here, everything had been different then, she had thought it would be her last visit here ever, but here she stood, looking down into the silver mist.

Rogue Pyreflies danced around her, emitting delicate sounds like butterfly wings flitting; but the Pyreflies had no wings. Yuna had never wondered why they made such a noise. She had always thought them pretty; their glittery light trails hanging in the air after the actual ball of light had long since passed.

Snapping herself back to reality she made her way up the stairs, slowing her pace as she reached the opening to the Farplane…

Gasping slightly, she was surprised at how empty the Farplane was, every other time she had been there the area had been bustling with people from all over Spira, all gathered to see images of their loved ones. Now that she thought things through it made sense, the Guado were a little less than popular nowadays, what with Seymour's attack on the Ronso, and the attack on Home.

Shakily she walked to the edge, looking around at the golden skies; the rocky ground was slightly warm; she could feel it through her boots. Tightly closing her eyes she summoned up her strength, attempting to reach Tidus. Thinking about him wasn't the hard part, on the contrary ever since that fateful day her thoughts had been filled with nothing but the blonde man. It was more that she didn't want to see him. Not here…

She was suddenly reminded of Rikku's words before they had entered the Farplane on her pilgrimage;

_"You're not really going to see the dead, more like your memories of them. People think of their relatives and the Pyreflies react to them. They take on the form of the dead person – an illusion, nothing else."_

Opening her eyes she wasn't surprised to find them damp, part of her wanted to see Tidus again, wanted to spill out her feelings to the man she loved, but if she was able to do that, right here right now, that would mean there was no hope of her ever seeing him again in reality.

To see an illusion of Tidus would stop her from hurting temporarily, but the wound she carried could only be healed by having the blonde hold her close in his arms, to hear his soothing voice whisper her name, telling her everything was alright…

_"Memories are nice, but that's all they are."_

Two hours. Yuna felt the tears she had been holding back fall down her pale cheeks as she stared out into the golden clouds. Two hours she had stood on the edge of the Farplane, for two hours she had tried everything she could think of to summon an image of Tidus. She had wanted to see him, but in a way not seeing him had instilled hope that he was, in fact, still alive.

If you couldn't summon them, that meant they were still alive, right?

_"Call Sir Jecht, give it a try…See, told you!...That means he's alive, you know?"_

Yes, Jecht had indeed been alive. But not in the form any of them, save Auron, had been expecting.

"Oh…"

As soon as Auron had crossed her mind the Pyreflies reacted, producing an image of her fathers fallen Guardian. He still looked smug as ever, the red coat wrapped around him, Katana in one hand.

She instantly dismissed the image, glad to know that the Pyreflies were still producing the images. She tried once more to conjure and image of Tidus…but again nothing happened. Desperate to see him, yet dreading it too, she tried one last thing. If anything was going to work, this would be it.

She brought her shaking hand to her lips:

_"You try it, too! Put your fingers in your mouth like this…"_

_"Like…this?"_

_"Uh-uh, not like that, like this."_

_"It's not working!"_

_"Practice! Use that if we get separated. Then I'll come running, okay? Well, guess we should just stick together then, till you can do it?"_

"I can do it now, but however loud I whistle, I still can't see you…"

Suddenly her frown turned into a grin, her eyes brightened considerably as she realised what this meant.

"I knew it! I knew that you wouldn't leave me, you promised me…Tidus, we will meet again…soon I hope."

Smiling brightly she felt her heart flutter, and turned around happily making her way out of the Farplane, thoughts focused on exactly _how_ she was going to find Tidus again.

Where she had been standing previously Pyreflies began to gather, dancing and glowing as the image of a young male with bright blue eyes took form, sadly watching Yuna make her way out of the Farplane.

Tidus felt a tear slip down his cheek as brought his fingers to his mouth, and whistled.

**_~*~Owari~*~_**

**Please review.**


End file.
